


The Wilting Flowers

by BlackbirdsFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbirdsFly/pseuds/BlackbirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d think he’d have given up by now and just let her run off her energy,” Stiles said with a fond sigh.</p><p>“Then she might get too far away and get hurt!” Derek yelled from across the field, changing directions as Laura twisted and started running towards the forest.</p><p>“That’s what the werewolf healing’s for!” Stiles yelled back.</p><p>John snorted, “Last time she got a paper cut I thought you were going to have a heart attack.”</p><p>“There was a lot of blood and she was screaming!”</p><p>“She was quietly sitting there, you were the one screaming.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wilting Flowers

A screech rang through the air, hovering in the morning’s dew. John couldn’t help the smirk that stretched on his face as a bob of dark brown curls sped past him, followed shortly by a much larger head of silky brown hair, bent over arms out stretched, chasing after the girl.

“Laura! Laura stay over here!” Derek yelled after the girl, as his daughter screeched out a laugh and sped up her motoring legs, a mischievous light in her eyes.

“She’s like a mini you, but with wolf speed,” John laughed, turning to his son who was trying, and failing, at hiding his laughter behind his hand as his husband desperately tried to catch the small girl. 

“You’d think he’d have given up by now and just let her run off her energy,” Stiles said with a fond sigh.

“Then she might get too far away and get hurt!” Derek yelled from across the field, changing directions as Laura twisted and started running towards the forest.

“That’s what the werewolf healing’s for!” Stiles yelled back despite knowing his husband could hear him perfectly well even if he was whispering. He was always so finely tuned into Stiles, even back when Stiles was a teenager and they were fighting for their lives against whatever that weeks supernatural monster was. 

John snorted, “Last time she got a paper cut I thought you were going to have a heart attack.”

“There was a lot of blood and she was screaming!”

“She was quietly sitting there, you were the one screaming.”

Stiles just glared at his father, as Derek laughed across the clearing. She was his little girl okay, and there had been blood. He’s never really been good in the presence of blood, despite all the times he’s had to patch Derek up.

Stiles was about to say as much when giggles interrupted him. He turns to find Laura barreling towards him, her grin growing wider and wider. He only had a split second to bend down and open his arms, before she was hurdling her little body into him, sending them into a heaping pile on the wet grass, trusting him completely.

“Oh no! She’s got me! Somebody please help!” Stiles yelled, reaching for Derek as he walked back over to his husband and daughter, looking lighter than Stiles had seen him in years.

Laura screeched again, her face glowing in a wide smile, as Stiles hugged her close and rolled around the grass, getting them both muddy and covered in grass stains, but not caring at all. 

Clutching his side as he cramped up from laughter, Stiles looked up and found Derek and his father standing side by side, the Sheriff’s hand on Derek’s shoulder, with fond looks painted across their faces.

“Hey Laur, how about we get Papa to join us down here,” Stiles whispered into his daughters ear, eyes never leaving Derek’s.

“No- Stiles this is a new shirt-”

Derek was cut off when Laura jumped up from Stiles’ arms and clung to his leg, giving her Papa the biggest puppy dog eyes since Scott was a kid. John let out a low whistle.

“I don’t think you can argue with those eyes,” he said to his son-in-law, knowing full well that Derek could never say no to his daughter. John had been one of the only ones, Stiles being the other, that weren’t surprised that Derek was he one to cave more easily to Laura when she asked for something. 

“Papa! Papa!” Stiles started to chant, still lying in the grass, and Laura joined in, giving Derek’s pant a tug with each syllable. 

Derek rolled his eyes, and scooped up his daughter, dropping down into the wet grass beside his husband as Laura shrieked in delight. Stiles immediately rolled over, hiding his smile in Derek’s neck, Laura clinging to both of their shirts between them.

John felt his eyes mist over, looking on at his son’s small family that he’d built. After years of watching as his only son ran himself ragged, he had started to wonder if something like this was going to be possible in a town like Beacon Hills. He had even debated taking Stiles and heading to a town far less supernaturally inclined. He immediately nixed that idea, knowing that his son would ever agree to leave this town, no matter the price. 

Surprisingly enough it wasn’t Scott that immediately came to mind when he thought of the people Stiles would never leave behind, but it had been Derek. Derek, the man Stiles once accused of murder, who had slowly become a regular presence in the Stilinski household. Derek, who had once been nothing but bottled rage and guilt, but had soft smiles whenever Stiles would blurt out random facts, and fumble with whatever he had in his hands. Derek, who never really trusted anyone since he was 16, but who John had seen throw himself in front of his son in the midst of a supernatural fight, willing to give up everything for him, to protect him.

“You going to join too Dad?” Stiles asked, his head barely visible under his daughter and husband.

“I do that son and I don’t think my back will let me up anytime soon,” John huffed. 

“Does this mean now I can finally make fun of your age, old man?” Stiles asked, mischief in his eyes.

“Not in your lifetime, kid.”

“Do you think we can pick out those flowers we came for in this lifetime?” Derek asked, with fake exasperation. 

“Keep pretending that you don’t love rolling around in the mud, sourwolf, but I know the truth,” Stiles said as he started disentangling himself from the pile they had made. Once he was free, he bent down to pick Laura up from Derek’s chest, setting her on his hip and looking out over the patches of wild flowers.

“So which ones are we going to pick out today, little wolf?” 

“Purple!” Laura yelled straight in his ear. Stiles wasn’t surprised, she had been going through a purple phase lately. Everything from the bows in her hair to her socks was a different shade of clashing purple, but she would have nothing else.

“Just make sure its not wolfsbane,” Derek said, brushing off his jeans.

“There’s no wolfsbane in this section of the woods, you already checked.”

“I know but just make sure,” Derek replied, looking as if he wanted to take Laura and go buy some flowers from the shop, despite their tradition. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“Ignore your Papa, little wolf, he seems to have absorbed all of Daddy’s anxiety and saved it up for when you were born!”

“Stiles,” Derek said, with his scowling eyebrows of doom.

“He’s just a worrywart. Oh! He’s a worrywolf!”

“Stiles! Just pick the damn flowers!”

John snickered and patted Derek on the shoulder as Stiles stuck his tongue out and took his daughter over to the patch of normal purple flowers.

“And just when I was thinking about how far you two had come from his teenage years, you boys send me back.”

Derek just continued to scowl.

After a few short minutes Stiles and Laura returned, a handful of flowers clutched in her small hands.

“These are the ones she wanted,” Stiles said, laughing a little.

Confused, Derek looked closer at the flowers, only to find that despite all of the blooming colorful flowers in the field, Laura had picked out ones that looked like they had been trampled, their pedals dried up and sagging. One of them only had a couple pedals left.

“You want these flowers, Laur?” Derek asked, walking over to her to tuck a few strand of her hair behind her ear. The little girl just nodded eagerly, hugging the flowers tight, causing more pedals to fall off.

Derek just chuckled, catching Stiles eyes. “Alright then, lets go.” 

Derek took Stiles hand as they walked to the clearing where the Hale House used to be, John hanging back to walk behind the pair. He could see Derek taking in the sight of the clearing, as he did every time. The grass was finally starting to grow back, brightening up the area, making the lone tree in the middle look less lonely. The tree grew next to a large boulder with a plaque, something Stiles had set up years ago, on the 15-year anniversary of the fire. 

They followed the same routine they did every time they came to the memorial. Derek let go of Stiles hand and walked up to the plaque as Stiles and John hung back, watching the man kneel down in front of it. Neither of them knew if he said anything to the representative headstone for his family, but they let him have his moment before Stiles would put Laura down and she would quietly make her way to her Papa, reacting off of the emotions she must be feeling from her alpha.

Without saying a word, Laura hugs Derek’s big bicep, handing him the wilting flowers. He gives her a sad smile, hugging her to his side as he places the flowers at the base of the large engraved stone. Stiles then came to Derek’s side, wrapping an arm around the wolf’s back and resting his head on his shoulder, gazing at the memorial for the people he wished more than anything he got to meet. 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, the three of them kneeling on the ground, with John standing over them, his hand on Derek’s other shoulder. All of them touching the wolf in some way, reminding him that although he lost a family, he also gained another one. Reminding him that he was not alone.  
Laura reached her little hand out, petting the flowers. “Pretty flowers?” she asked Derek, hope bright in her brown eyes.

Derek looked at the sagging flowers and couldn’t help but think they looked fitting here. To some people they may just look like dying flowers, but Derek only saw the way that despite the shriveling pedals, they still held their bright color. They were still holding on, despite looking almost hopeless. They reminded him of the years in which he thought there was nothing past the unbearable guilt and weight of missing his family. The fog that clouded his vision, only to be cleared by a hyper active boy with dozens of moles scattering his skin, who would never shut up and got under his skin like no one else. The boy that got under his carefully built walls and made his home there. The boy who was currently looking at him with an open expression, nothing hiding his love for his family. 

“Yes baby, they’re perfect,” Derek finally responded, and Laura cheered, patting Derek’s scruffy face and squirming to get out of his embrace and run off some more of her energy. 

Derek just laughed, letting her go, and watching as Stiles was the one this time to jump up and follow their daughter around.

“I feel like heading home and cracking open a couple cold beers. What do you say son?” John asked, making Derek jump a little having forgotten he was there.

“Sounds perfect,” Derek said, heart warming whenever John called him son, despite how many years it’s been. “How long do you think it will take Stiles to catch Laura?” 

John just laughed and shook his head. “I wouldn’t put my money on anything less than 15 minutes.”

“10 bucks on 20,” Derek said smirking.

“Oh you’re on, son,” John laughed, “I’ve got 10 on 15.”

It took Stiles 25, but neither of them thinks he was trying that hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and it turned out way fluffier then I intended. I am having all of the Sterek feels now without Derek in season 5.


End file.
